This invention relates generally to an insulator which is used to mount a pipe through a thin planar surface such as a metal wall stud or the like which is found conventionally in the interior and exterior walls of a building or other similar structure, and specifically to a flexible pipe-stud insulator which is used to support the pipe through the stud, allowing for precise adjustment of the pipe axis relative to the stud aperture and a great reduction in water hammer noise or dialectic interaction between the pipe and the stud.
Plastic annular supports for mounting electrical wires in wall studs are known in the prior art. Essentially they are comprised of annular rings having a central passage for receiving the electrical wires. The central passage has a fixed continuous wall that requires that the conduit be threaded through the passage. With respect to water pipes or similar rigid conduits mounted within a metal stud, no device is known in the prior art.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies found in the prior art by providing a readily mounted pipestud support and insulator which is manually locked within an aperture in a wall stud and which allows for offset adjustment of the pipe axis relative to the stud aperture axis. Further, the device securely holds the pipe in place while greatly reducing water hammer noise.